750 Floor Building
The 750 Floor Building is a skyscraper in the city, it has over 750 floors, by using an elevator eventually, Fitz and Skillet go to the building from a Corndog Rocket Ship, that crashes into the building and they live and spend their lives on the top of the building in some episodes of Season 2. Exterior In "Enjoy The Arm", "Meaty Dreamy" & "Eighteen", The Building entrance is seen, the building is large & tall, there is a sidewalk & road at the entrance, the building's entrance is square-shaped, has three doors to the inside, a sign with the letters A, small shape like a moon, square, circle, triangle, C & a F, the building has a small roof chimney, tall shaped top, it is located next to other buildings, the top of the building is only seen in "Enjoy The Arm", before The Corndog Ship crashes into it, the building is square shaped, lot's of squares, one has a hole, a another one has a wooden X on it & is broken, there is a roof with Satellites & other sirens, a bird feeder is on the side of the roof. Interior The Entrance of the building is never seen, except a brief inside in "Meat Warrior", the other episodes "Meaty Dreamy" & "Eighteen" depict the inside pitch black, The Elevator is fulled of Green Buttons, a big green button saying "Go", the big room where Fitz & Skillet inhabit is empty & colored gray & white, there is a pile of weapons in boxes, guns, bombs, grenades & other weapons located everywhere in the room, a large clothes closet with shelves, different kind clothes, hangers, boots, shoes, towels, hats, weapons like guns, missiles, military hats,random hats grenades, bombs, there is a top of clothes closet which has the Animal Chain with a pink dart in it, on the top shelf with shoes, are seen in the wall, there doors to the elevator, a fireplace with cooked Chicken on wooden sticks is seen in "Meat Warrior" & "Meaty Dreamy", a area with a laptop was seen once in "Eighteen". Season 2 In "Enjoy The Arm", after the Corndog Ship the ship run out of gas, sending them crashing into the 750th floor of the large tower, later Fitz and Skillet find the Green-Sweatered Woman, as she is ripped in half. She falls on the ground after repeating "I get it now" many times. Fitz tells Skillet to fix her head, which he does. After doing a bit of tweaking, Skillet presents her as a menacing, robotic version of herself. She is equipped with machine guns for hands and shotguns for feet. Later, Fitz inserts the clock radio from Roostre's basement into a hole in the wall and discovers a massive hidden closet that contains every piece of clothing he's ever owned. In "Meat Warrior", Fitz and Skillet eat chicken-like meat with bones sticking out that is from the "Meat Wars", cooked over a campfire, Fitz replies "Meat Against Bone", The Duo examine the map they found in Roostre's basement. They both discover a tunnel that leads out of their town. Skillet then throws a bone, which makes the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman blast off her firearms, Liquor enters the elevator and finds Fitz and reveals that Rooster needs his missing hand in order to activate the Corn-Droid. In "Meaty Dreamy", The Bug is crawling on the nearby walls of Fitz and his gang. The Bugs odd sounds alert the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman, as Skillet starts to shoot the creature, causing it to implode. This commotion wakes up Fitz and Liquor. Fitz, Skillet, and Liquor use intravenous injections of meat to get back to sleep, Liquor awakes, and Producer Man rides the elevator up to the 750th floor of the tower where Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, the Green-Sweatered Woman, and Shark's burning bug await him as Liquor commands everyone on the 750th floor to "All weapons cock!". In "Corndog Chronicles", after a dream, Fitz wakes up, but Liquor promptly knocks him unconscious again, Fitz awakens and it appears he had been talking in his sleep, due to Liquor saying "What do you mean we're gonna get out?" Fitz continues to weirdly speak, as he says "The robots", which Liquor is confused by. Fitz then starts to climb his wrack of clothes, dropping weapons galore as he climbs. He finds a gold locket which resembles the Animal Chain that Pronto stole from Shark, Fitz and the gang begin to hear the thudding and roaring of the now giant Amalockh. Liquor tells Fitz the beast's name and that he's here to kill them all. Fitz responds with, "Well, then let's kill him back." In "Eighteen", After he travels up to the 750th floor of the large tower, Producer Man reaches Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Green Sweatered Woman and Liquor. Though, before he enters the room, Liquor tells the gang to train their weapons at the elevator. The door to the elevator opens, as we see the Producer Man emitting beeping noises. Liquor seems to know what he's saying and he wants to investigate why the man is beeping. Liquor hooks him up to a large machine that x-rays the man's brain, revealing a hand in place of his brain. The hand's fingers are attached to veins, which is how he can control Producer Man. Liquor also uses the machine to translate his beeping into English, Liquor is x-raying the Producer Man. He states that "He shouldn't be here. I think he got sent to the wrong quadrant by accident." Liquor spots the hand in Producer Man's brain and he speaks to him via computer. The hand wants to take them to a "secret place." Rectangular Businessman delivers "Shark's Great Movie" to Fitz, in which Shark tells him, "You're just information. That's what we keep inside our heads." After this, Fitz places a bone on Liquor's head, giving an easy target for the Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, due to her hating bones. Fitz will have the robot shoot Liquor with all her guns if he doesn't comply. So, he leads the way through the now burning city. Appearances "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Corndog Chronicles" & "Eighteen" Trivia * Oddly enough the entrance of the building is seen but the interior of the first part of the building remains unseen, "Meat Warrior" has Liquor to enter the elevator the background of the entrance of the building is seen for a little bit, later in "Meaty Dreamy", the background and door entrance is just pitch black. * It's currently unknown what happened to this Skyscraper, it's also unknown if it got destroyed or not. * The Gas Station, Sewer System, The Graveyard and this location which were located in the city were never in Season 1. Category:Locations